


Hazbin Hotel acting au

by QuarkyThings



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Andy is Angel Dust, Vinny is Valentino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkyThings/pseuds/QuarkyThings
Summary: This is what it says on the tin! Probably won't be a too long series unless I get more inspiration from comments or the acting au work I've seen on twitter!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Angel and Valentino

“Cut!” Viv said from her director’s chair. 

“Was that a good one?” Andy asked from Vinny’s lap. 

“Yep, I think so!” Viv said as she looked over the scene replaying on Allison’s screen. 

Vinny quickly let go of Andy’s arm and face, “Thank goodness,” he whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud. 

“You ok, big guy?” Andy cocked his head to one side, sliding off his lap. The pimp outfit for Vinny’s character Valentino was perfectly gaudy, red floor length coat with ridiculous heart ermine collar, heart shaped pink glasses, killer stilettos that made him even taller and what Angel was pretty sure were fishnet stockings. 

“Uh… yeah. That scene was a bit rough, are you ok?” Vinny asked him in return, having just acted out forcefully kissing the man, “I didn’t hurt you or anythin’?” 

“Nah nah, man, you’re a fantastic actor!” Andy flipped the hair to his blond wig in a supermodel pose, pink and white striped suit accentuating his chest, “And I’m the star of the show!” 

“Okay…” Vinny still had a shine to his eyes. 

“Aw dude don’t cry!” Andy threw his arms around the man, “Really, I’m ok!” 

Vinny returned the hug with a relieved laugh, “It’s hard acting like a jerk.” 

“But you did it flawlessly!” 

“We make a good team, huh?” Vinny said to Viv, who was still looking over the footage. 

“The best!” Viv said with a laugh. 

“I’m just glad we don’t have to hear you sing,” Andy made a face of disdain. 

“Hey, Mean Girls was a dark time in my life and you know it.” 

“I think you’re pretty much done, Vinny, fantastic work.”

Andy smooshed Vinny’s fluffy collar into his cheeks, “See! Director’s approval.”


	2. Snapchat Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it's unclear, Adam is the actor for Alastor, Marina is Vaggie, and Katherine is Charlie!

“What do you mean you don’t have a snapchat!” Andy said incredulously, his hair flattened in a wig cap but otherwise in full costume. 

“I don’t have a snapchat!” Adam said with a laugh, getting his red and black wig fitted on. 

He played Alastor, and even though he played up his ego for the media, he was really a sweetheart. If you could get past the media ego, of course. 

“C’mon old man, why not??” Andy spun around in his makeup chair. 

“I can barely manage the two socials I have!” Adam shrugged in response, “Besides, the messages don’t last, what’s the point of such impermanence!”

“You wanna leave that indelible mark on the world, riiiiiiight,” Andy said with a sharp laugh, “Can I at least put you on my snapchat?”

“...Fine,” he harrumphed, putting on his million dollar smile, “Is this a good angle?”

“Hun, you know you don’t have any bad ones!” Andy added a filter on top of the picture, “Here!”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh, “Strawberry pimp come to town? Isn’t that a bit cliche?”

“You can’t say you don’t look right out of the circus!”

“I look fantastically dapper, not like a pastel peppermint stick!” Andy said defensively, but the twinkle in his eye showed he was just looking for a quick jab. 

Well, two could play at that game! 

“Dapper, my fake eye contacts!” Andy laughed, puffing out his chest, “You may think you’re an extraordinaire but this young upstart is gonna knock you to your place!” he said in a mockery of Adam’s fake transatlantic accent for Alastor. 

That sent them both into a fit of laughter before Andy had to get his wig on once more for filming. 

He made sure to send the snapchat to Marina and Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are much appreciated if you have odeas pf where you want this AU to go!


	3. Spear tiiiiiime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, an actor!vaggie and actor!alastor with a little blooper action

Marina was practicing with her spear for about the bajillionth time in full costume, the white wig having proved to limit her eyesight and ability to stab well. 

“You know you’re not going to have to get that fancy with it right?” Katherine laughed, even though she was practicing the footwork for ‘Inside Every Demon Is A Rainbow’ right alongside Marina. 

“Yeah, but I just look so cool doing it!” Marina said, tossing it up in the air with a spin, only barely managing to catch it. 

“How many of those props have you broken?” Katherine said as a light tease. 

“Enough that the props manager had to gaffer tape one together since we didn’t have time to superglue it!” Marina said with a grin. 

“Ok ladies, it’s time for Alastor’s arrival scene!” Viv popped her head into the small green room. 

“Spear tiiiiiiime,” Marina said gleefully. 

\----- 

“Why, I haven’t been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929!” Adam said with his canned laughter, “So many orphans…” 

Marina decided to get a little fancy with her spear work, spinning it before jabbing it in his direction. 

“Stop right- I’m so sorry!” Marina’s indignant shout turned sheepish as she miscalculated the swing of her spear, slapping Adam in the face with the rubber tip. 

“Oh, that hurt like a bitch-” Adam said with a very pained and startled laugh, “Remind me never to piss you off!” he was doubled over now, hand to his cheek. 

“I miscalculated the spinning!” she said, bending down to awkwardly pull him into a hug, pressing his head to her chest. 

Andy and Katherine were both laughing, and they were all vaguely aware of Viv shouting “Cut!”

Marina was whispering comforting words in Spanish and Adam was now giggling too.

“There are tears in my eyes!” he said, wiping at his face without mussing up his makeup, “I think I’ll be wary of you now.”

“There’s a reason she’s such a good Vaggie!” Katherine giggled, “It was a revenge spear slap.”

Marina pouted, but she let Adam go, “You sure you’re ok?”

“Just a little surprised now, even a spear to the face can’t ruin this million dollar look,” Adam put his hand under his chin in a way that made everyone laugh, even Marina. 

“We got that on camera, right Viv??” Andy laughed. 

“We did!” Viv grinned with a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more suggestions? This was a really fun chapter to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
